With the advent of cable services networks, cable subscribers have grown accustomed to receiving a variety of television programming from numerous broadcasting sources. In recent years, technology advances have enabled subscribers to receive an even greater variety of products and services through cable services networks. Modern cable services networks provide traditional video television programming, telephone services, high speed internet access, electronic mail services, video-on-demand, information services, and the like. Through the use of set-top boxes (computing systems), cable services providers can provide interactive television services to subscribers. Such interactive television services allow customers to interact directly with services providers in response to services and product offerings presented to the subscribers through their television sets. For example, in some current cable services networks, subscribers are able to use a set-top box to access a dedicated screen for viewing a call log of missed calls made to a subscriber telephone number.
Unfortunately, current systems do not offer real-time management of telephone calls (e.g., answering calls, forwarding calls, etc.) made to a subscriber telephone number nor are they capable of displaying notifications of incoming calls while a subscriber is viewing television. Because current systems do not offer real-time notification and disposition of telephone calls, a subscriber may miss desired telephone calls. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.